


what we could have had

by daughter_of_death



Series: works for unicornsarederpy24 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix it of sorts, Happy Birthday Tom, Just wait for chapter 2, M/M, Nighmares, oh well, sleepless dream potion, they fucked it up, this works too, young love bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: a gift for the wonderful person who does beta on all of my works
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: works for unicornsarederpy24 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024240
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornsarederpy24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsarederpy24/gifts).



> DOD: Hey uni i want to add some banter of ours to the notes of the fics, what do you think?  
> Uniderp24: sure sure 💀💀  
> Uniderp24: Wait do you think we can copypaste the “wat” emoji from trixies server <:wat:761298681865306132>DANGIT  
> DOD: :wat: (the emoji doesn't like to upload on here)  
> Uniderp24: omg u did it :O  
> DOD: yup 
> 
> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24
> 
> i just couldn't, i can't imagine anyone doing beta on my works other then them. i just can't.

Harry, what are you doing up at this hour? tom asks.  
Oh, hi, Tom. Uh, I’m just making breakfast.. harry replies   
Why?   
Why not harry says defensively   
That is true.   
Hey, Tom, can you come a bit closer? harry whispers  
Harry, what are you planning?   
Nothing tom, nothing   
Then why is the fridge sealed shut?  
I don’t know harry quips  
Hmm. I totally believe you, Harry  
Ugh, fine. Tom?  
Yes?   
harry pulls the cake out from under the table  
Happy birthday, boo <— this is better 😤  
.  
.  
...thank you, Harry. Thank you


	2. the dreams we see, the pain we don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic has a part 2, which is the backstory for the chapter

“Tom, why are you following me?”  
“Because I know you are planning something, Harry.”  
“I'm not planning on doing anything, okay? Can we just go to potions?”  
“Sure. You lead the way.”

“Today, you will be making the Dreamless Sleep potion.” Snape goes on and on about how to make it.  
As he always chooses to do, Snape partners Tom and Harry together. And as always, neither was very happy with it.  
“The base ingredients are in, right, Tom?”  
“Yes, they are.”  
“Okay, I’m going to add the flobberworm mucus, lavender, and Valerian sprigs now.”  
Harry drops them together and mixes them in the cauldron. Turning the potion into something else, rather than what they were trying to make. 

For most people, it was common sense not to mix things together before you put it in the cauldron so as to not blow yourself up, but since Harry was illiterate at Potions and Tom was distracted, was paying attention. 

Before class could end, they hurried to drink their potion to test it and ran out the door. 

That night in their dorms, they both closed their curtains, made sure that their silencing charms were firmly intact, the potion they made linking their dreams together. Because of how the potion mixed together, you can't mix the ingredients before adding it into the cauldron except, that was just what Harry did. A dreamless sleep potion that has been done wrong that specific way will give the drinker the opposite effect of the potion. It will also link the dreams of the people that drink from the same batch.   
Rather than them having no dreams, it made them live out their nightmares and their fears.   
Both of them saw what the other was dreaming.   
For Harry, it was the cupboard, and his friends and Sirius dying in front of him.. 

he orphanage, what Dumbledore thought of Tom, the tragic death of Myrtle, what he might become, and the fear everyone felt towards him were Tom’s nightmare fuel..

“Where are they, Harry? Where are they right now?” Tom asks, stepping closer.   
“You know I can't tell you that, Tom,” Harry says, frowning warily.  
“Why not, Harry?” Tom said, his anger almost to the boiling point.  
“Because, you'll kill them,” Harry says, slightly shaking.  
“Why is that a bad thing?” Tom says, making his lack of morality clear, once again.  
“I just saw that you are struggling with the things that have happened, I am not going to add another tom, it would just be another thing for you to feel bad about.” harry said, surprising tom   
“This is one thing, that I would never feel bad about doing”  
“What about you Tom?   
“Why not tell me where that place was?”   
“Where are those people now Tom?” Harry asked, stepping closer, losing his temper bit by bit.   
“They’re dead,” Tom whispered. “I killed them. What do you think of that, Harry?”   
“I think they hurt a child,” Harry says softly. “I think they deserved it.”   
“You're lying,” Tom responds, and draws back. “You, of all people, would never say that murder is alright.”  
“I've had to kill people, too, Tom. It's not okay most of the time, but sometimes you have to.” Harry turns to sit down. 

After that, they began to talk, more and more, about the things that they’d done and had been through. They got more of an understanding of each other. Eventually that friendly intimacy turned into companionship.   
And their friends helped them along the way, too: Luna was the one to help Tom and Harry make sense of their feelings, Hermione is helping them relearn how to make a good dreamless sleep potion,   
Ron is there to kick Tom’s ass, should he hurt Harry,and Tom's death eaters are there to protect all of them from anyone who wants to hurt them.   
One thing that Harry is learning about Tom, is that he is very very possessive.  
One thing that Tom is learning about Harry, is that he likes it when he is very very possessive.

**Author's Note:**

> (btw tom is crying his ass off rn {ofc who u think he is 👀} right over there ->)
> 
> as always, email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic


End file.
